


Underwater Rescue

by ser_atlantisite



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Digital Art, Other, TPP Secret Santa Exchange 2018, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_atlantisite/pseuds/ser_atlantisite
Summary: Merman Peter saves pirate Juno





	Underwater Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicorn (Jensee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underwater Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489082) by [Unicorn (Jensee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn). 



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Fishmass to all


End file.
